Bouquet of roses
by Kativa-chan
Summary: It's Valentines day, and Sasuke receives tons of gifts from girls he doesnt even know. Naruto sends him a bouquet of roses, but the middle one is fake. Why is that? SasuNaru.
1. Notes of love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Today was Valentines Day.

A day Uchiha Sasuke hated very, very much.

This year, however, would be different.

Sasuke sighed as he threw away yet another box of chocolate's. He hated sweets and he hated the girls that gave them to him even more. He also got flowers, dolls, and various other gifts from girls. He didn't even know most of them! None of them actually knew him. Sure, they _knew_ of him. They didn't know him like Naruto or Sakura did.

"Hn, at least Sakura gave up on me." Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura was with Lee now, and she had never been happier.

"Hmm, I wonder how Naruto is doing today?" Sasuke asked himself as the bell rang. He sighed in annoyance and opened up the door. There was a bouquet of roses. The delivery boy handed it to him, and walked away in annoyance. Sasuke didn't really blame him. The poor guy had been at Sasuke's house so many times today.

Sasuke made his way over to the garbage and went to toss the bouquet in, but realized something weird.

The middle rose was a fake.

"Now that's new." He thought as he grabbed the card and read it.

_Sasuke, _

_The day the middle rose dies is the day I stop loving you._

_~Naruto_


	2. I love you too

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he read the note again.

_Sasuke, _

_The day the middle rose dies is the day I stop loving you._

_Naruto_

Why would the blond send him something like that? Could it be a joke? He knew Naruto was one to joke…but would he really joke about this?

"Hn, time to have a talk with the dobe." Sasuke thought as he put the note in his pocket and made his way outside.

**[Scene Break]**

"Ino," Naruto whined. "What if Sasuke thinks I'm weird for giving him that? And that note I made up was so silly! He's going to hate me and make fun of me!"

"No he won't! Stop saying that! It's so sweet. I sure wish a guy would do that for me." Ino said, eying Shikamaru who was currently lounging on a chair, waiting for her to get out so he could take her somewhere for Valentines Day. Sure, it was troublesome for him, but she was forcing him to do it!

"Okay Shikamaru, let's go! My mom will watch the shop." Ino said, snapping Shikamaru out of his daydream. She pulled him up and walked to the door.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke was happy about it!" With that, the chimes to the door could be heard as they walked out.

Naruto sighed and left the flower shop as well. There was no point in staying there any longer.

**[Scene Break]**

He walked towards his house with his hands in his pockets, watching the other couples being all giddy over each other. He sighed as he looked in front of him, but suddenly stopped when he saw Sasuke. His eyes widened and he turned around slowly, hoping Sasuke wouldn't see him.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out.

'_Damn.'_ Naruto thought as he turned back around.

"Hi Sasuke-teme! What brings you here today? I thought for sure you'd be hiding from your fan club!" Naruto said, hoping Sasuke wouldn't mention anything about the note.

"Yes, but I wanted to find someone who sent me flowers. You see, they also sent me an _interesting_ note." Sasuke stated.

"O…oh?" Naruto said.

"Yes, would you like to see it dobe? It's very _sweet_." Sasuke asked, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really!" Naruto said quickly.

"Oh? Well, that's a shame." Sasuke said as he took out the note and handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked at him before taking the note and opening it, reading it quickly.

"Heh…it's a bit girly ne?" Naruto asked handing it back to Sasuke.

"Why yes, yes it is. So why would you write something _girly_ Naruto?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto tensed up.

"I…I, uh…" Naruto muttered. He knew it was a mistake to write it. He knew Sasuke was going to hate him and make fun of him! Damn it! That was the last time he was ever going to take advice from Ino!

"Is it a joke? Is that it?" Sasuke asked, sounded a tiny bit angry. Naruto sighed.

"No, it's no joke…I really do…" Naruto began.

"Really do what?"

"…really do love you Sasuke." Naruto said. He was looking down at the ground. He didn't want to look at Sasuke because he didn't want to see the rejection in his eyes.

"I see. Come on, let's go." Sasuke said as he took Naruto by the arm, dragging him…somewhere.

"Eh? Go? Go where?" Naruto asked.

"It's Valentines day isn't it?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto nod his head. "Well, couples normally go out on Valentines day. So I guess I'll take you out to dinner and then we'll see a movie and get ice cream or something. After that I'll take you home."

"What? Sasuke?" Naruto was shocked. Everything was happening to fast. His head was spinning!

"Are you that dense dobe? I'll say it so you can understand it better: I love you too."

"Eh? You do?" Naruto yelled out. He was so happy!

"Yes, now let's go."


	3. Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! Why the hell would you bring me to a movie that has ghosts in it! You know I'm afraid of ghosts!" Naruto yelled, shivering. He didn't mind 'scary' movies, but he was terrified of ghosts, and that was about the only type of movie he wouldn't want to watch. The movie they watched had a lot of scenes where ghosts popped out, it caused him to clutch onto Sasuke almost the entire time, and once, he literally jumped into Sasuke's lap.

'I know, that's why I brought you to see it.' Sasuke thought, smirking.

"It's not my fault you're such a scardy cat." Sasuke said.

"So what are we doing next Sasuke?" Naruto asked, deciding to change the subject. He really didn't want Sasuke to tease him about his fear of ghosts. He knew Sasuke would keep going on if he didn't change the subject.

"You want ice cream?" Sasuke asked as they walked, passing tons of couples on they way. A majority of them were making out, while others were just cuddling together, and the ones walking were holding hands.

"Yeah! Lets go somewhere we can get mochi ice cream, that stuff is really good. Have you ever tried it Sasuke?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to him.

"Teme! Are you listening?" Naruto asked, stopping.

"Yes dobe, lets go find you some mochi ice cream." Sasuke said as he gripped Naruto's hand in his own, wondering if Naruto would say anything to him, but all the blond did was grip his hand back, smiling gently before letting Sasuke lead him to the ice cream parlor that was just down the block.

**[Scene Break]**

"It's been fun today Sasuke, thanks!" Naruto said as they sat down on a bench that was near a small lake in the park. They were alone now, because all the other couples were probably off making love.

Naruto took a bite of his mochi ice cream before looking over at Sasuke, who had a chocolate cone.

"You want to try mine?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked at this, leaning forward so their lips were inches apart. He whispered 'sure' before placing his lips upon Naruto's gently, licking and nipping at the blondes lips, before pulling away.

"Hn, thanks dobe. Green tea flavored? That's interesting, I didn't think you'd like that flavor." Sasuke said as he went back to his own ice cream, pleased with the fact that Naruto was blushing.

"Oi, Sasuke?" Naruto spoke up, the blush finally gone.

"Hn?"

"Can I try yours too?"


	4. Goodnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

They had long finished their ice cream and were sitting close on a bench in silence just enjoying each others company. Sasuke had his arm around Naruto's shoulders, caressing his right shoulder gently, lovingly, while Naruto was resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke had his free hand intertwined with Naruto's, his thumb gently running along the back of Naruto's hand. They were gazing up at the starry sky.

Slowly, Naruto lifted his head up, causing Sasuke to look over at him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke before averting his gaze.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked again, grasping the smaller boys chin, and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Nothing!" Naruto answered.

"Don't tell me that, I know something is wrong."

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said, causing Sasuke to look at him.

"I know that." Sasuke said.

"No, I really love you Sasuke. I was afraid to tell you, so I asked Ino for help. She said to send you a note and some flowers. So I did. I know the note was a bit cheesy, but it was the best thing I could think of."

"Yes, it was cheesy, but it was nice. I'm glad you finally told me, Naruto." Sasuke said, and the two went back to their previous position.

"I should have told you first though. I just didn't think you felt the same." Sasuke said running his hand up and down Naruto's arm in a loving manner.

"How could you think that Sasuke? After everything that happened, how could I not love you?" Naruto asked, nuzzling the other boys neck.

"Hn, who knows?" Sasuke said, causing the two to slip into silence again, a very comfortable silence.

"Come Naruto, I'll walk you home." Sasuke said, standing up and holding out his hand, Naruto took it.

"Sasuke, you don't have to walk me home. I'm not a girl or anything!" Naruto said. However, he let Sasuke lead him closer to his house.

"Yes, well, it's proper, isn't it dobe? For the man to take his date home? To see him to the door?" Sasuke asked, smirking slightly.

"Oi! Are you telling me I'm the girl in this relationship?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, I believe that is exactly what I'm saying." Sasuke smirked as they approached Naruto's apartment. They walked up the stairs and Naruto took out his keys, so he could open the door. However, just as Naruto put his key into the keyhole, Sasuke grabbed his hand within his own.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the other teen.

"It's been fun, but there's one more thing I get before I leave you for the night." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto closer, grasping his chin.

"Oh? And what's that?" Naruto asked, acting innocent, but something in his eyes told Sasuke that Naruto knew what he meant.

"Hn." Sasuke leaned forward and placed his lips upon Naruto's, who immediately added pressure to the kiss, kissing the raven back. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's bottom lip gently, a silent plea for the teen to let him enter. Naruto would have moaned when he allowed Sasuke entrance, but it was drowned out by Sasuke's talented tongue that was currently rubbing along the roof of Naruto's mouth, before running itself along Naruto's.

Sasuke pulled away slightly and unzipped the top of Naruto's jacket, so his neck was exposed. He leaned forward and kissed a spot on Naruto's neck gently, before biting it.

"Itai! What the hell was that for teme?" Naruto yelled out, pushing Sasuke away. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto gently on the lips.

"Good night Naruto." He said as he stepped away from his boyfriend. Naruto watched Sasuke as he descended the stairs, and kept watching before he couldn't see him anymore.


End file.
